


Bound To Be

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the first time Adam and Sauli met was in a BDSM club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To Be

I was looking in the mirror for the millionth time, probably to find more imperfections to hide out, but I was also stalling, trying to convince myself that I really shouldn’t go, that i had no reason to go. Still, I was already dressed and ready to go out and it would be such a waste of an expensive gift. I just have to go.

 

As the cab pulled over in front of the slightly sinister looking building I asked how much it was and paid the disturbed looking driver the fee, adding a little tip, he was nice and talkative until now, probably had no idea I was gay. I got out of the car as fast as I could and walked closer to the small building, staring up at it, not much advertising, just a sign saying “Nirvana”, well I guess they’re not many way to advertise a gay bondage club without public complaints. I took a deep breath, calming my nerves before opening the large tinted door stepping inside. The main room wasn’t the shocker I thought it would be, actually it looked extremely dull, like a bank or something, there were just gray, tile walls covered in event posters, a few doors and a staircase, right in front there was a receptionist desk and two young girls dressed in white, just like a hospital.

 

“Hello sir, do you have a membership card or do you want to pay by the hour?” The blond female spoke politely with a smile on her face. Was she just being professional and thinking I was a freak or was she actually being sweet? Hard to tell, but she would make a good actress if she’s pretending. I dug into my pocket and took out my walled, pulling the red card that’s been haunting me the past month out and handed it to her.

 

“Good day mister… Lambert. Is it your first time here? This membership expires tomorrow, but it looks as if it hasn’t been used.” She asked typing something in the computer.

 

“Yes, yes it is.” I said restraining myself to give out any explications, it would just sound like an excuse.

 

“Ok then, no problem, just sign this and I’ll tell you everything you need to know in a minute.” I probably made a really weird face at that statement, I hoped she’s not going to go too deep into explications. I looked at the piece of paper I was signing, it was stating they were not responsible for any injury or damage… bla, bla, bla.

 

“All right then, as you go up the stairs you will see a long corridor, there are rooms on both sides, if the door is opened that means you may enter and participate in the activity taking place, if they are closed you may not. You must always give and take a save word from your partners and stop any activity at the safe word, however our establishment is not responsible in anything happens, and it will not be considered rape, as you read on those papers. Any toys that are hung on the walls are sanitary and free to use, anything in the basket has already been used. Once you use something you must place it in the basket. You will also find condoms and lube on the table. Enjoy your stay.” She finished off mechanically but giving off the same warm smile. I tried to smile back and the turned around to head for the staircase.

 

“Oh, mister Lambert!” She called out again startling me. “Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll find a decent guy.” She waved off. Sure, because if you want to find a decent guy the best place to look is an S&M club.

 

As I walked up the stairway, the higher I got the louder the noises got, at first I just heard moans and groans, than screams and pleas, it was like a symphony of porn DVD’s. I reached the hallway and immediately saw all the doors, about five of them were closed and another ten were open. I slowly started moving toward the first two, the left side was closed so I peeked to the right. There were two guys, nothing to uncommon was going on, sure they were fucking and the smaller guy who was getting fucked had handcuffs on, but nothing sadistic, the guy fucking him looked to be about forty five or so, but not bad for his age. However neither of them even saw me and I wasn’t interested in going in, so I walked further. The next two pair of doors were both open, and louder noises were coming from the left.

 

There was this skinny Asian kid, looked about sixteen, but was probably older—you need to be eighteen for this place, and two other black guys. They were both fucking him, like actually both fucking him, double penetration. The look on his face was contradicting my theory that there was no way one could take that and still enjoy himself, he was screaming and moaning and pleading for more like his life depended on it. I turned around ignoring them; he does not need a third guy in there.

 

Just as I was looking into the right room I heard a cry, a little, hopeless and broken cry, it wasn’t coming from here, it was coming for further in the back. I ignored it, looking into my chosen door, I immediately regretted it, there were two bears and I don’t even want to begin to think about what they were doing.

 

“Ah! Please stop!” Again that voice, pleading, but not for more like the others. My feel moved along the corridor by themselves, my eyes ignored the piles of naked bodies in the room and the invitations from hungry eyes, I just walked towards that broken voice.

 

“Stop!! Please stop, God!” I was running at this point, my heart was beating harder than ever, was this guy really in trouble?

 

“No more, please.” I stopped, the sound came from the door next to me, I looked inside and gasped. There was this really pretty and exotic blond guy handcuffed to a cross, he was with his back at the door but his head was turned sideways, so I could see him, his face was completely red, and he was crying, really crying, those were not fake tears. I looked down to see the source of his pain and immediately noticed it, redder than his face was his ass, a fiery red and covered in welts what would probably turn deep purple in an hour or less.

 

“Oh, you’ll take more, you little bitch.” I heard the other voice in the room say, then I noticed the other guy, tall and well build, he was holding what looks like a belt, but with the end of it split in two, a tawse is I believe what they call it.

 

“No! No! Stop.” The blond cried out in despair as the guy raised the tawse in the air. I don’t remember how or why I moved in, it was all on instinct, my stupid defensive instinct, but I found myself grabbing the guy’s tawse and pushing him against the wall. He was hurting him… right?

 

“What the fuck are you doing you asshole!” The tall guy screamed at me and for a second I wanted to run before I become the next victim on a cross, there was no way I could actually take the guy on, he was huge!

 

“He said to stop!” I yelled back at him, because I’m and idiot.

 

“So? That’s not his bloody safe word!” …so this was… ow. I’m screwed.

 

“Matt, it’s ok, he is a friend of mine.” The accent in his voice was really foreign, but what the hell was he talking about, I never saw him before in my life. I looked back at him with a confused expression, but he was just checking me out.

 

“Ow! I get it. You’re his boyfriend, or master, or whatever.” He said looking at me and I was about to shake my head off denying it, but he was already leaving. “Well, keep him on a better leash, he’s a hot one.” He said again to me and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Never in my life have I been so confused.

 

“Nice, there goes my fuck for tonight.” The blond guys said after a few seconds of quietness.

 

“I’m… sorry?” I said not quite sure if that’s what he wanted to hear. He turned around and I noticed the handcuffs in his hands, so he must have uncuffed them himself.

 

“They’re not real handcuffs, they’re just snap-on.” He said sighing. “You must be new around here? First time at these kind of clubs? Not really into this stuff?” He asked and I didn’t really know what to answer first.

 

“I—Yes, it’s my first time, and I have never did stuff like this, my friends got me a month membership card for my birthday as a joke, a quite expensive one… today is the last day so I decided to not waste it completely.” I said trying hard not to stare at his burning, red ass as he turned around to wash his hands in the sink on the wall.

 

“So, you’ve never been into kinks or BDSM?” he questioned and turned around before I noticed, catching me staring.

 

“Umm, I don’t think so. Looks kind of scary, I don’t really understand how you or him can get pleasure out of that and you were begging him to stop.” I said, trying my best not to sound like a stupid ass twenty six year old virgin.

 

“Hmm… shame. You would have made an awesome Dom. My name is Sauli by the way.” He said and extended his hand and ignored the slight question that came with my statement. Also the name was quite strange, I really wanted to know from what country he was from.

 

“Adam.” I responded grabbing his smaller hand with my leather glove covered one and shook it, strangely formal for a situation where one person is naked and ass covered in red welts.

 

“So Adam; does my prince in shining armor want some kind of award for saving my ass, or will I be on my way to find another guy to tan me?” I almost gagged on my spit at his sensual but brutal words.

 

“Award?” I asked curiously, liking my lips at his perfect, frail and soft body.

 

“You don’t have to spank me or do anything out of your comfort zone. I could blow you, or you could fuck me… what do you say?” I think my dick answered that before I could and even if I had a different answer my feet wouldn’t move, they were glued to the floor. He smirked slowly walked over to me, lifting up on his toes to get his mouth to almost touch mine. “I didn’t blow him or kiss him, I’m clean” He said before connecting our lips, I acted on instinct at first pushing my tongue between his parted lips, but as soon as I got a taste of his sweet and soft tongue I couldn’t stop. I grabbed him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, sucking on his moist tongue. He was so hot, literally… heat was radiating out of his body, then I realized my hands were over his ass, which explained everything, and even though the skin felt so raw, edgy and good in a strange way I immediately removed them. He broke the kiss smirking, but before I could apologies he dropped to his knees. He immediately opened my pants and pulled down the fly, but then I saw his face twist in pain and his heels dug into his ass cheeks from the position he was in.

 

“Um, I could sit down it you want.” I said, but I went unheard as he moaned in pleasure and grabbed onto my hips for support. I could deny to myself that I enjoyed that and I could probably keep the moan in, but there was nothing I could do about my cock, who got as hard as a rock at the sight of Sauli torturing himself for pleasure. I could see him smirking but he didn’t say anything, he just pulled on the edge of my briefs, tugging them down over the huge bulge that they were covering up.

 

“Ow… Fuck!” I head him gasped but my head was tilted back and eyes closed with the teasing pleasure of feeling him blow warm air or my hard cock. “Now this is what I call a nice cock! You could fuck my brains out with this.” He said and then he grabbed me, wasting to time in taking me into his warm, moist mouth. He sucked me down as deeply as he could and I wrapped my hand around his head, figuring he wasn’t the type that would mind.

 

I got lost in the warmth and the had suction, the pleasure took over my body and I was no longer in control, my mind wasn’t either, because behind closed eyes flashed imagines form just minutes earlier, when Sauli was bound to the cross; so helpless and broken, those pleading cries and that red abused flesh. Except for bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm it also made me curious of why would he do that? What kind of pleasure does he find in it and why does it turn him on? It also made me wonder how does it feel to spank someone, to have them at your mercy and watch them begging you to stop.

 

“Oh fuck! Stop!” I ended up begging myself as I realize I was starting to slip under my orgasm. He looked confused as I pushed him off my dick.

 

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to come?” He said smirking up at me. “Hmm, maybe you want my ass now? You want to fuck me, to feel me on the inside, to pound that huge cock into me? Or… is it something else you want?” He said again rising up to his feet and placed a palm on my chest making me walk backwards until the edge of the small bed hit the back of my legs and I sat down. Then he climbed in my lap swaying his hips playfully in my lap, rubbing his warm ass on my thighs. His cock was so hard and wetting my now naked stomach, I didn’t even noticed how the clothes fell off me.

 

“So, you want to try something new?” He said flashing me a devilish smile. I was about to question him, but then he started moving. He repositioned himself so that he was now laying across my lap; legs to my right, head to my left and that gorgeous ass right in my lap, it was glowing a deep red and welts in places where the edges of the belt hit. My theory was also confirmed because in some places it was turning a slight purple. The only place showing his true pale color was his crack, he was just a bit spread, but it was still a noticeable difference.

 

“Come on, just a few slaps, you might not get a chance to explore that itch again.” He spoke wiggling his ass at me.

 

“No… you’re already really bruised. I think you had enough.” I was really trying not to sound like a boring fuck, but I was sure this wasn’t normal.

 

“Ohh! I’m sorry... I thought you were a real man, guess I read you wrong, you’re just a pussy. Would you like it better if you were over my lap?” He said laughing. “You probably don’t even top, do you? You look all tough, but you bend over for anyone like a little slut, don’t yo—FUCK!” I have no idea how it happened, I immediately felt sorry for the piece of flesh I abused but he was really bratty and probably deserved it. But he probably didn’t deserved the next one, or the other one, or the three more, but I couldn’t stop, I just rained down slaps as he moaned and whimpered.

 

“Ah! Oh, oh fuck!” I stopped, then looked at him; I have never seen a man look so hot in my entire life. He was literally crying and broken, his breaths came in gasps and his spit was wetting the sheets more than his tears.

 

“Sorry! Fuck… sorry!” I said feeling the sting of my palm and just wondering if it even comes close to the one on his ass.

 

“No! Don’t… don’t stop. Please!” He begged and I couldn’t believe it, what was it about this that he craved so dearly, how could this pain turn into pleasure. I was about to take off my glove when he stopped me. “Please sir! Please, don't take it off, i want to feel that leather on my hot ass!” I couldn't believe how bad this was turning my on. But every time I would slap I would see his whole body tighten and his head jump up, his eyes look lost in pleasure and i also discovered how it was like to have a man at your mercy and to hear him begging for you; that's why i continued on and the numbers rise considerably before i had to place a hand on his lower back to steady his shaking body. I could tell by the way he was tensing before a hit that he could tell where i wanted to slap, so I decided on changing my pattern only to excite him more.

 

"Stop! Please... fuck!" I slapped one more time before I realized what he said then I immediately stopped. Did I go too far? I stood there about a minute not doing anything just waiting for him to catch his breath.

 

"Helsinki..." He said in a pant. "It's my safe word... I'll use that when I can't take the pain anymore. But I'm not using it now, I can handle the pain, it's the pleasure that's too much, I want you to fuck me, but that's your choice." He explained like it was a school lesson.

 

I wanted to fuck him, I wanted it more than anything, but this was the most amazing foreplay i ever had and I wasn't ready to end it. So I surprised him with another harsh slap on the center of this cheeks, making him grab the bed sheets painfully hard and groan, but then stopped.

 

"Get up..." I said still deep in my thoughts. He quickly scrambled out of my lap grabbing his ass to rub away the pain.

 

"No! Don't!" I said looking around the room until I spotted what I needed, then when I looked back at him I was pleased to see that he wasn't rubbing anymore, though he looked like he wanted to.

 

"I want you back on the cross." I told him, I tried to look confident and sound demanding but I still wasn't sure I could do this.

 

"Ugh!" But again there was his bratty expressed frustration making me itch for more.

 

I went behind him so he couldn't see what I picked off the walls. It was like a wooden paddle except it was rubber and only the handle was wooded, it was quite thin so it didn't look like it would cause too much damage. It felt strange in my hands, I was reminded a bit of the first time I ever held someone's cock, but it was way more empowering and erotic.

 

The first slap took him by surprise, but it was only a test shot for me, to see how this thing worked... and it worked magic, Sauli was screaming again and begging for me to stop, just like he did for the other long forgotten guy.

 

"Adam please! I need to come, I'm begging you!" He moaned and spoke some harsh foreign noise.

 

"Two more." I told him, my hands were also shaking with want and desire, my cock has never been so hard, I could feel the muscle pulsating inside. After laying two more hard swats on his furiously red ass I uncuffed him and walked him towards the bed, making him bend over it, I could see the slight hesitation and fear as he noticed the new position. "Don't worry, it's over, now I'm just going to fuck you until you don't even feel that ass anymore." I really have no idea where this person came from, I never slapped someone in my life, not even playfully while fooling around, I was always a vanilla person. How come i suddenly turned chocolate?

 

"Please!" He yelled as my hand rubbed on his ass, feeling the prominent swell and the heat. Then as I started kissing his smoulder as I slipped a wet finger in his crack, circling the rim of his hole.

 

"You're so beautiful, I would never hurt you, but I loved seeing you whimper more than anything in my life." I pushed my singer all the way in and heard him moan in pleasure, he licked his lips and turned his face towards mine and caught me in a surprise kiss, humming in it as I moved my finger in and out.

 

"Faster please! I need you!" He cried out and I pushed in another finger covered in spit, I stretched him open as patiently and gently as I could, then pulled away from him and grabbed a condom and lube from the table. I opened the condom and rolled it on my cock, hissing at how sensitive I was. "I think you might want to bite on to something, I stretched you but you're still quite tight." I said and poured a good amount of lube on myself.

 

"Aghh!" I heard his muffled cry and slowed down in spite of my desires. "Just... stay a second." He said no longer in control of his body. I stopped pushing and only my head was in, muscles tightening around it, making me pant. "Ok, fuck me!" I felt him loosen around me and pushed in all the way, until my hips touched his burning ass.

 

I went as carefully as I could but his moaning encouraged me to thrust even faster and deeper and I soon had him screaming and begging me for more. I realized how much I missed and denied myself, it was like discovering sex all over again. He looked like he was pushing back on my dick but trying to get away at the same time.

 

"God! you're fucking big!" I finally understood something through the mass of foreign words. I could feel my orgasm build and I realized how intense it was going to be, because I had lost myself completely, I have lost all rhythm and all common sense and was going on pure primal instinct. I rose him a bit off the bed and ducked my hands between him and the sheets, grabbing hard onto his leaking cock, I saw his head tilt back in a silent cry and in about three strokes I had him coming.

 

"Uhh! Mhh... Fuck!" He groaned in the sheets as I kept thrusting into his worn out body. "Please come! Come into me." He moaned tiredly and i couldn't hold back anymore, the debouched look of the small, blond, blue eyed guy made me go still deep inside him and I practically felt as if every ounce of come I had in me released its self into the condom.

 

***

 

"Are you ok?" I asked in a more ragged voice than I thought I had. He took his time turning his gorgeous head to face me. But as our eyes met and he came down from than high feeling he smiled at me.

 

"Yes." He said but made no effort to move, we just laid there on the uncomfortable bed for minutes or maybe hours, I was trying to think of a way to ask him out, it would be easy in any other situation, but I have never actually just fucked someone before i dated them, so i wondered if it would be appropriate. Maybe he wasn't even interested in dating.

 

"So... Helsinki, are you from Norway?" I asked curiously.

 

"Finland... Helsinki in the capital of Finland and yes." He said and I immediately felt like an uncultured asshole, but he just smiled again. "I'm going back tomorrow." He said trailing off and smile going numb.

 

"Oh..." I said, my disappointment impossible to hide.

 

"Yeah, I only came here on a two week vacation with my sister." He said and got up looking around, for clothes probably, I didn't feel like moving. "We're leaving in the morning, so..." Yeah, i knew what that meant... he was leaving and I probably was never going to see him again. It wasn't just the sex, i truly liked this guys, we clicked and he did showed me a totally different side of myself, I was already aching to explore it more.

 

"You know, you'll make someone a good Dom. one day." He said and he pulled up his black tight jeans, winching as they brushed against his sensitive ass. I didn't reply, I just looked down at my hands, the feeling was coming back to them and I could feel the sting in my left palm. Then I heard him walk over to me, I looked up, he looked ready to leave. I looked at his face, admiring his features for the last time as he closed in and gave me one last kiss, a kiss I would never forget just like this whole night.

 

An hour had passed since the mysterious stranger turned my world around and I was still in that room alone and cold, wondering 'Why couldn't that someone be him?'

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! I found this story on my stick!! Probably wrote it and forgot about it! Since i can't write now I decided on posting it! 
> 
> I know I haven't posted anything in so much time, all my plans to upload and to have someone to upload have failed, but I'm going home in about 2 weeks and I'll post everything i have!!!
> 
> Love you all! Next chapt. tomorrow!


End file.
